Lola Likes chase
by Clairzyxoxo
Summary: This is what i think would have happen if chase n lola got together, starts during the lola like chase one., My first Zoey fan fic, hope you enjoy. New chapter up soon
1. Chapter 1

This starts in the middle of the "Lola like chase "one. This happens in the girl lounge, instead of there being strangeness between him and Lola she kisses him, this is were I will pick up

Chapter 1

Chases P.O.V

Chase was shocked with what had jus happen, Lola n him were sitting watching TV on a sorta date and she jus turned round and kiss him. And now he was leading in to kiss her again, He had kiss a couple of girls in his time, he was no Logan thou, he would have to say this was the best kiss he had ever had. They carry out kissing for abut five minutes and then all of a sudden Lola jumped up.

Well, I know this is random, but I need to go to my room, How about we meet up after dinner" She asked him the whole time just looking at him with puppy dog eyes

"Well, emm I was going to yeh that will be cool, what do ya wanna do" he answered back

"How about we meet here about 6.30 and we can hang out" She said as she was running out of the room.

He sat back and watching some TV and wondered if he and Lola were actually together, he had never really had many girlfriends before so wasn't too sure if when a girl was kissing he meant something. His last girlfriend Mandy, they dated last summer when he was back home, he never told anyone about her. It wasn't anything serious, she was lovely thought, it was a holiday romance, but the whole time he was thinking about zoey Brookes. Man he totally forgot tonight he had plans with Zoey, she would go mad if he didn't turn up.

As he was walking back he was so busy thinking that he didn't realise that he had bumped into a wet Logan.

"What happen to you man" Chase ask him wondering if he would bite his head off

"Some loser girl pushed me into the fountain" He snarled back "I heard you got something going on with Lola"

"Yeh man we jus been making out "

"Chase man I didn't realise you had it in you, I thought you would a lonely old man still pinning over Zoey Brookes"

"Well I kinda having a problem, I said I mean Lola 2nite and we would hang out but I made plans with Zoey at the same time"

"Well which one do you want the Logan stud to take off your hand"

"Well I though we could all hang out together 6.30 in the girls lounge"

"Yeh wouldn't miss it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan's POV

After drying off Logan knew tonight would a great Opporunity for a good laugh, he was sure that Zoey really liked Chase but had never admitted to herself,never mind anyone else and how she would react would be so funny. He was ready for a night of unapportate jokes

As he and Chase entered the girls lounge he notice Zoey head up to speak to chase but at that very moment, Lola entered and ran up and jump at Chase

" Hey hey chase, how are you you ready to hang out" Lola said to chase very quickly and exicitly

" yeah but I have plans with Zoey and Logan as well so we can all hang together " Chase murmured very quickly and hope lola would not be annoyed

" Yeah" I said " we can have a fun filled night cant we Zoey" I said putting my arm round Zoey when she came up, I am the biggest flirt you will ever meet and every thought im meant to be there to support my mate doesn't meet I cant have some fun as well.

" Cool " Chase said quite glad that there was not a fight or agruement with Lola and Zoey and he looked happy that I was with Zoey and chatting away to her,

Later on

As the night progress it really just seemed to be me and Zoey and Chase speaking with Lola being like a little puppy dog to Chase hanging on his every word. I'd never seem a girl like that, girls were always excited by me but never like that. She was obbssed to put it nicely,

Finally she spoke " Chase will you walk me back to my dorm im tired" Lola said in a child like voice"

" of course Zo are you coming" Chase ask while Lola shot the dagger to Zoey

" No think im going to hang out twith Logan for a little while longer " Zoey answered him not wanting to be in an awarked place.

After Chase and Lola left Me and Zoey chatted about how werid Lola was and Chase and lola was a coupleing I never thought I would see and then I asked her

" So who do you like then, Zoey"

" Logan I'm not answering that, how can I,, that is my buisness not yours, what about you" She replied to me

" Well there is Anna from dorm 115 and Leann from across the hall from you and"

" i didn't ask for a list Logan" She said with a cute giggle, Zoey was nice and that but I never really thought of her that way for a while,

" let me finish miss brookes and you of course " I SAID WITH A SMIRK ON MY FACE " So you wanna make out"


End file.
